


Call My Name, Baby

by Rocquellan



Category: Finder no Hyouteki | Finder Series
Genre: M/M, Masturbation, Out of Character, Phone Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-06
Updated: 2012-08-06
Packaged: 2017-11-11 14:07:03
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 449
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/479329
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rocquellan/pseuds/Rocquellan
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Feilong needs his sleep, Arbatov needs release.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Call My Name, Baby

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little something [hopefully funny?] that came to me. Hope whoever reads enjoys :)

 

The cool night air blew gently over Feilong’s body as he laid in bed, in the dark. He was half asleep, on his way to deep slumber since he not too long ago got into bed. He felt tired from all the day’s activities, including helping Tao with a special project for school.

Being a dragon is one thing; building a dragon is another thing entirely.

The soft hum of nature lulled Feilong’s mind and he hugged his pillow close, ready to fall into that deep abyss.

He kept falling, further and further, until his thoughts were no more.

*****VF*****

The incessant sound of Feilong’s cell phone ring tone blared through the quiet of the room.

Startled, he raised his head and sleepily glared at the offending object on the night stand beside his bed. He reached for it, turned over on to his back and looked at LED screen.

Private number.

He checked the time; 2:40am.

Feilong contemplated dropping the call but decided against it. He was expecting a call from a Columbian official he recently acquired on his payroll and knew the man had no respect for time and circumstances.

Said official called at 3am one morning last week while he was using the toilet, just to tell him his wife was pregnant. He wanted to strangle the man, especially since he could hear him doing his business through the line.

Needless to say, he hung up immediately and counted to ten, calming his nerves since he felt pinched to take a plane to Columbia, blow the man’s brains out and then return to bed.

No, he did not want to answer the phone...but he did anyway.

“Hello?”

“F...feilong.”

It was Mikhail, unmistakably, sounding breathless and winded. Feilong wanted to hang up, but he was half awake and put his head back on his pillow with his eyes closed and the phone plastered to his ear.

“What do you want, Arbatov?”

A sigh. “Call me Mikhail ...”

Feilong became suspicious. “Why?”

A grunt. “Say my name.”

Was he sick and dying? “...? Mikhail?”

“Yesssssssssssss!”

Feilong’s eyes flew open. “What are doing, Mikhail?”

“Ooooooooh... say it again, say it again!”

When Feilong realized...”Mikhail Arbatov, you piece of trash!”

“I’M COMMMMING!”

Feilong sat there in his bed, dumbfounded at the audacity of the other man While Mikhail grunted and moaned through his orgasm. He was at a serious loss at the moment. It was so unprecedented [and so in character for Arbatov] he couldn’t say a word.

“What type of underwear are you wearing?”

“I’m going to kill you, Arbatov.”

“Kill me with loving, baby.”

Serious brain screwage. “Next time call before 11pm.”

They both hung up.

 


End file.
